The Bonds Borne of Hatred
by TheDarkGuard
Summary: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS PG13 for futurepossible cursing. Menardi didn't have the most marvelous childhood..here we see what may have happened. Proxshipping R
1. Surprise at the house

Me:..yay!! my first attempt at Golden Sun Romance!!..rating is PG-13 for possible cursing and obvious violence..it's part script format and part paragraph format o.o  
  
DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN GOLDEN SUN  
  
Me:..ok let's go  
  
************************************************************  
  
The bonds of hatred have borne many distinguishing capabilities that can far exceed some bonds of love.Whenever there are lovers working together..oftentimes they'll feel,in no uncertain terms, absolutely no need to slow down, they want to enjoy their time together.But..if two people of differing opinions happen to be living close to each other and they have to work together,the work will get done twice as fast since they want to be anywhere near one another...Here's the story of two Proxians who wished to light the lighthouses to save their town,but this story only covers their childhood.They absolutely,positively despised each other..but over time they grew fond of each other..until their untimely demise at Venus Lighthouse.  
  
*2 years before Isaac and Co. are born*  
  
Our Saturos, a young man of 8 years, is arguing with Menardi, a "brat" as her mother refers to her of 7 over a smashed snowfort that took Saturos an hour to build.  
  
Saturos: *death glaring at Menardi* Leave me be you freaking moron!!  
  
Menardi: *glaring right back as she rubs her sore knee* well..you shouldn't have put it where someone could trip on it,you fatherless baboon!!!  
  
Saturos: *glares and walks away* oh well..you're not worth my time...why don't you just die already Menardi?!  
  
Menardi sighs and walks towards the inn to get something to eat.  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
Menardi is seen walking towards her house. As far as she was concerned, that house was NOT her home. Home, in her mind, was the inn, where she was able to get away from her father's favorite past time of beating her and her mother, and where she was able to get away from her mother's verbal abuse as well. She opened the door and was greeted by silence. Her mother and father weren't home. Even the dog wasn't there either. The only sound she heard was the light snoring of her 4-year-old sister, Karst.  
  
Menardi: *looking confused* ...wait a second..that's not right..Karst doesn't snore!  
  
Menardi ran to her sister's room and looked at her. She gasped and jumped back with angry tears in her eyes, not believing what she had seen. She walked back to her sister's side and looked again this time crying even more.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Me:..hehehe..evil cliffhanger..if you want more..REVIEW!! 


	2. Menardi hunting and Agatio gets beat up

Me:..Well..it's been a while I believe..oh and may I introduce my (possibly temporary) muse...Feizhi!!  
  
Chibi Feizhi:*walks in smiling*  
  
Me:...*sweatdrop*..I thought I was supposed to get the full grown Feizhi?..  
  
Chibi Feizhi:..I think someone else already has her..'sides..I'm much much cuter! ^_^  
  
Me:...Kusoyaro..  
  
Chibi Feizhi:...*sniffles and does puppy dog eyes*  
  
Me:..*sweatdrops*..well it seems like I owe you an apology?..  
  
Chibi Feizhi:*smiles and nods* Are you going to give me one?  
  
Me:..No..but it's the thought that counts!  
  
Chibi Feizhi:...*faceplant* That's not very nice!  
  
Me: ^_^  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Karst's neck was horribly red. "Those are handprints..." summed a shocked Menardi. She gingerly put one of her hands against one of the prints. "...Hmm..These are too big to be a 9-year-old's..but too small to be an adult's..." Menardi suddenly gasped as the realization hit her. "Those are that freak-of-nature Agatio's!" She growled this previous sentence out as bitter anger tears ran down her face. Karst opened her eyes and sleepily rasped in a voice only someone who had been strangled and had been previously sick can manage "Menardi..Make my throat stop hurting..please..I can hardly breathe.." Tears were also running down Karst's face now. "Agatio was mean.." She clutched her bear closer to her small body. "It hurts.." She stopped talking and closed her eyes again, wanting to go back to sleep now.  
  
Menardi sniffled and turned around with a such a glare that anyone who saw her would want to back away very, very slowly and avoid eye contact. She walked out of the house with thoughts of her strangling Agatio just like he had done to her sister. "I'll make him pay for what he had done to my sister." She thought venomously.  
  
Agatio happened to be walking to Prox's only bakery with a handful of coins smirking gleefully to himself "Saturos sure was nice to me today..32 coins for just choking a little girl.." He entered the bakery and was browsing by the time Menardi caught up to him. Menardi glared at his back and waited outside for him to come out with a predatorial look in her eyes ready to pounce as a feline of prey would in the same situation. With killer instince and great patience she awaited Agatio's exit of the bakery.  
  
Inside Agatio had purchased some sweet bread and had three coins left over "..Hmm..maybe I'll go get some gum with this.." he thought aloud, "Grocery store here I come!" He headed towards the exit and pocketed the leftover coins already eating the bread and by the time he had walked out had finished it. He walked out licking his fingers greedily trying to find anything left from the bread.  
  
As Agatio walked out and closed the door to the bakery, Menardi pounced and drove Agatio into the snow with great force. She glared into his eyes and started out calmly and started yelling as she got to the point, "Why in all of Weyard did you try to STRANGLE MY LITTLE SISTER???!!!???" Agatio visibly shrank back and gulped then managed to stutter out, "S-S-Saturos p-paid me to d-do it, I have nothing against y-you and your s-sister and you kn-know that my f-family has very l-little m-..OOF!!" He's quickly silenced by a mean right hook from the volatile Menardi. "HEY!! Was that really..OW!!" Agatio managed to wheeze out before Menardi started pounding the living daylights out of him.  
  
Ten minutes later, Menardi got up dusting herself off and walked away leaving Agatio cowering in a fetal position in the snow and having left him with a black eye, a busted lip, and a bloody nose felt satisfied with the end result of Agatio..as for Saturos however..She stomped away with a look that said she would get vengeance on the "demon-spawned" Saturos.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Chibi Feizhi:..Why'd you stop there? The story's not over..  
  
Me:..You obviously have no taste for cliffhangers..Hopefully I'll get more reviews this time around *rolls his eyes* 


End file.
